prince devil from the heaven
by HIkariKawaiiChan
Summary: Sasuke menyukai Hinata jauh sebelum gadis itu mengetahuinya.../"Sasuke idiot, kembalikan!"/"Malam ini, aku menginap di sini ya?"? bad summary, hope you like this V/RnR


"Hei, apakah dosa bisa termaafkan?" dua orang pria dengan mimik wajah berbeda saling duduk berhadapan di ruangan dengan cahaya minim berkat bantuan sinar bulan purnama malam itu.

"…Hn, belum pernah aku coba!" jawab pria berambut coklat.

"Kalau begitu cobalah…" pria berambut gelap itu berdiri dari kursinya, "Akan kucoba," ia lalu berjalan kearah pintu keluar. "Dan akan ku beri tahu padamu apa hasilnya!" dan pintupun tertutup rapat.

Si pria berambut coklat tersenyum sinis setelahnya.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Prince devil from heaven**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing: Sasuhina**

**Gendre: Romance/family**

**Rate: semi M (buat jaga-jaga)^^V**

**Warning: super gaje, aneh, miss typo, OOC, AU, judul cerita –mungkin- ngak nyambung sama ceritanya dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

15 tahun yang lalu, july 23th …

"Hinata-chan, kenalkan dia Sasuke. Mulai sekarang dia juga Nii-san mu!"

Seorang gadis mungil tengah menggeluti kegiatannya yang sedang –bersembunyi di belakang tubuh jangkung kakaknya. Mata asapnya terus mengawasi laki-laki yang berdiri diam tepat di depan kakaknya dengan mata bekaca-kaca, di cengkramnya kemeja bawah kakanya dengan kuat.

"Sasuke, maafkan Hinata ya? Dia memang seperti ini jika bertemu dengan orang asing." Ujar Hyuuga Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata.

"Hn." Respon singkat dari Sasuke semakin memperburuk citranya di mata Hinata yang –sangat tidak menyukai orang berwatak dingin dan datar, kecuali ayah dan kakaknya tentu.

"Ni-ni-nii-sann… ayo pulang!" Hinata kecil terus saja mempertahankan ingusnya agar tidak mengalir keluar.

"Hinata, pestanya belum selesai_"

"Pokoknya pulang, SEKARANG!" tangisan Hinata pecah sudah. Para tamu undangan yang tadinya sibuk berbincang-bincang menghentikan sejenak untuk melihat keributan yang terjadi oleh tangisan seorang gadis kecil, dan itu membuat pemilik acara ikut turun tangan.

"Neji, ada apa?"

"Tou-san, maaf… tapi sepertinya aku harus mengantar Hinata pulang." Neji membelai rambut adiknya, "Aku tidak mau membiarkan semua orang melihat wajah manis imoutouku saat menangis." Lalu Neji pulang dengan menggandeng tangan mungil Hinata.

…

Dua minggu kemudian, saat Hinata akan pulang dari taman yang tak jauh dari rumahnya ia terjatuh karena tersandung sebuah batu kecil. Betisnya yang menjadi korban jatuhnya mengeluarkan darah segar yang terasa begitu perih hingga membuat Hinata tak dapat menahan tangisnya.

Hingga seseorang menawarkan uluran tangan untuk membantunya berdiri. Hinata mendongak, penasaran siapa orang yang sudah mau membantunya untuk berdiri, mata lavender Hinata seketika berhenti menitikkan air mata, lalu kembali mengalir lebih deras. Kali ini karena orang yang berdiri di depannya.

Uchiha Sasuke yang mengulurkan tangan dengan tatapan dingin dan datar adalah pemandangan paling menakutkan bagi Hinata untuk saat ini, apalagi Neji sedang tidak bersamanya karena masih berada di sekolah.

"Jangan menangis lagi!" Sasuke berjongkok, "Pasti itu sakit, ayo aku antar pulang!" lagi-lagi Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, namun Hinata tetap tidak merespon ataupun mengeluarkan suaranya, di genggamnya tangan mungilnya erat-erat di depan dada.

Sasuke meghela nafas panjang dan itu kembali berhasil menarik perhatian Hinata, "Kau pasti menganggapku orang jahat." Ujar Sasuke dengan ekspresi sedih. Seketika Hinata menghentikan tangisnya, ia menarik cairan di hidungnya dan mengusap matanya menggunakan lengan kanannya, kemudian Hinata memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke lebih dekat. Sasuke sedikit tersentak dengan sikap Hinata.

"Gomen ne, n-Nii-san!"

Sekilas senyuman terbentuk di bibir tipis Sasuke, "Ayo!" Hinata menerima uluran tangan Sasuke, namun tak lama ia meringis kesakitan. "Apa kau bisa berjalan?" Hinata menggeleng lemah, lalu tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sasuke segera menggendong Hinata kecil di punggungnya.

Para pejalan kaki lainnya yang meyaksikan mereka berdua juga ikut menikmati pemandangan hangat yang tersuguh di antara keduanya, karena Sasuke maupun Hinata begitu menikmati perjalanan mereka menuju mansion Hyuuga.

.

.

.

..

.

10 tahun kemudian…

14 february, mungkin di anggap sebagai hari spesial oleh sebagian orang. Termasuk Hyuuga Hinata, dengan tangan bergetar gadis yang baru duduk di bangku kelas satu SMA itu tengah menunggu seseorang yang sejak tadi tidak kunjung keluar dari kelasnya.

Di temani oleh dua orang temannya –Ino dan Sakura, sesekali mata pucat Hinata melirik kelas sebelah yang masih sepi dari tanda-tanda akan ada yang keluar. Hingga dua menit berlalu, seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang keluar dengan keringat yang mengalir di keningnya.

"Baiklah, Hina-chan ini saatnya kau beraksi. Berjuanglah!" semangat Sakura dan Ino yang kemudian mendorong tubuh gadis itu hingga hampir terjatuh.

"Wha_" pekik Hinata saat dirinya nyaris menubruk cowok pirang itu.

"Hm? Hinata-chan, kau belum pulang?" tanya Naruto, nama laki-laki itu. Hinata buru-buru menyembunyikan kotak berbungkus kertas berwarna merah dengan pita indigo itu di belakang punggungnya.

"Ano… Na-Naruto-kun, a-aku…" tenggorokan Hinata tiba-tiba terasa kering, wajahnya sudah tidak mampu lagi menampung panas yang semakin lama terasa semakin panas saja. "A-aku…" Hinata melirik ke belakang, tampak Sakura dan Ino memberi semangat.

"Aku?" tambah Naruto penasaran.

"Aku_"

"Apa ini?" belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kotak yang seharusnya masih berada di tangannya telah berpindah tangan pada orang yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Untukku?" Uchiha Sasuke nyaris saja membuka kotak itu kalau saja tidak segera di rebut oleh Hinata.

"Bukan!" Hinata menatap sinis kearah Sasuke, "Ini bukan untukmu, _Sensei!_" tegas Hinata dengan menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Jadi, apa itu untukku?" timpal Naruto dengan wajah sumringah.

"Eh, ya-ya… ini memang u-untuk Naruto-kun!"

"Waah, Hinata-chan… kau sangat baik! Arigatou ne…" Naruto bersiap untuk memeluk Hinata saat dengan tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke menahan tepat di wajahnya. "Wah_"

"Jangan coba-coba mencari kesempatan!" Sasuke memandang Hinata tajam, "Ayo pulang, aku lapar!" dengan seenaknya Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dengan paksa tanpa memikirkan kalau Hinata tengah kesakitan kareka tarikan tangannya.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya memiringkan kepala dan menggaruk-garuknya tak mengerti. "pasangan murid dan guru yang aneh?"

…

Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil, keduanya saling menutup mulut tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Tunggu di sini!" Sasuke kembali keluar.

"Mau kemana? Kau bilang kau lapar?" teriak Hinata namun tak di hiraukan oleh Sasuke. 10 menit kemudian Sasuke sudah kembali dan mobil ferrary berwarna merah menyala itupun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai si idiot itu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Siapa yang kau sebut idiot?" tanya Hinata dengan malas, saat ini ia tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu kaca mobil.

"Siapa lagi, tentu saja Uzumaki!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, lagi pula yang idiot itu kau… bukan dia!" Hinata mendengus kesal, dalam hati ia berfikir kapan bisa sampai rumah dengan cepat.

"Tch, kau sama saja…" Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena mereka telah sampai di pekarangan Hyuuga yang luasnya tak terkira. Setelah menghentikan mobil ferrary miliknya, Hinata segera keluar dan masuk rumah tanpa memperdulikan para maid yang menyambutnya.

"Bahkan kau sampai lupa tasmu sendiri," gumam Sasuke lalu mengambil tas milik Hinata yang masih tertinggal di kursi penumpang. Ia mengernyit saat merasakan sesuatu di dalam tas milik Hinata, karena penasaran Sasuke membuka restleting tas selempang Hinata dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat kotak berwarna biru donker yang terbungkus rapi menggunakan pita Lavender.

Bukan kotak itu yang membuatnya terkejut, namun tulisan yang tertera di sebuah kertas mungil yang terselip di bagian pita kotak tersebut. '_for Idiot Sasuke_', Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya saat Hinata kembali dengan berlari tergesa-gesa ke arahnya.

Hinata menahan nafas sesaat, lalu kembali terengah-engah sambil memegang dadanya.

"Ingin mengambil ini?" ujar Sasuke seraya menggoyangkan kotak itu di udara.

"Kembalikan!" Hinata berusaha meraih kotak berisi coklat buatannya itu dengan sekali gerakan namun gagal. Tubuhnya sebagian sudah masuk dalam badan mobil. "Sasuke, kembalikan!" pekik Hinata sekali lagi.

"Enak saja, jelas-jelas di sini tertera namaku!" sanggah Sasuke.

"Sasuke idiot, kembalikan! Atau aku akan_" Hinata melayangkan tangannya.

"Akan apa?" dengan cepat, Sasuke menahan pergelangan Hinata menggunakan tangan kiri.

"A-aku akan…"

"Membuat coklat untuk dua orang? Hyuuga, kau benar-benar serakah ya?" ujar Sasuke dengan seringai lebar.

"A-apa maksud mu?"

Dengan satu tarikan, Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata lembut, Hinata yang tidak sadar sebelumnya hanya dapat mematung dengan pipi super merah dan mata membulat. Semakin lama ciuman yang di berikan Sasuke semakin dalam dan liar. Seolah Sasuke menginginkan lebih dan lebih. Sadar dengan keadaannya sekarang, sekuat tenaga Hinata mendorong dada Sasuke hingga keduanya terpisah.

"Sasuke bodoh, idiot!" pekik Hinata lalu bergegas masuk tanpa menghiraukan kotak yang masih berada di tangan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum simpul sambil memandang kotak di pangkuannya, di bukanya pita yang melilit kotak berukuran sedang tersebut dan membuka penutupnya dengan hati-hati.

"Gadis bodoh," gumam Sasuke saat melihat bentuk yang sedikit aneh dan sama sekali tidak mirip dari coklat yang di berikan Hinata, "Apa ini ayam…?" gumamnya lagi dengan tawa rendah lalu mengambil salah satu coklat dan memakannya dengan senang hati, bahkan ia juga menjilat sisa coklat yang masih tertinggal di jarinya.

Di kamar Hinata…

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" Hinata memukul-mukul kepanya sendiri, sejak 5 menit yang lalu ia terus bolak-balik mengelilingi kamarnya seperti orang bingung. "Bagaimana ini?" Hinata menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, sontak wajahnya kembali merona mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, "Tadi itukan ciuman pertamaku!" gumam Hinata dengan bahu melemas.

;;;;;;;;;

Saat setelah makan malam, Hinata hendak menuju halaman belakang di mana ia biasa menghabiskan waktu luang dengan bersantai bersama Hanabi. Karena letak seluruh kediaman Hyuuga berada dalam satu pekarangan yang –sangat-sangat- luas, maka tak jarang juga Neji ikut bergabung, dan karena Sasuke adalah saudara tiri dari Hyuuga Neji maka ia juga tak pernah absen untuk mengunjungi rumah sepupu kesayangan Neji tersebut.

Sebuah ayunan kursi panjang yang terbuat dari rotan sudah di isi oleh dua orang Hyuuga dan seorang Uchiha, kepulan dari asap teh yang menguar dan menyebarkan aroma khas serta dua buak kotak berwarna cerah yang telah kosong.

Tunggu dulu, sepertinya Hinata tidak asing dengan dua kotak kosong tersebut.

"Nee-chan, coklat buatanmu yang satunya lagi terlalu manis. Pantas Sasuke-nii tidak terlalu suka." Tiba-tiba Hanabi bersuara.

"Aku tidak suka manis, jadi aku hanya makan satu. Tapi sebenarnya aku ingin mencicipi yang ada di kotak biru di tangan Sasuke itu! kelihatannya enak." tunjuk Neji dengan santai. Wajah Hinata mengernyit.

"Sa-su-ke…." Peki Hinata sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Uzumaki-dobe itu tidak keberatan aku meminta kembali coklat mu!" ujar Sasuke santai, namun kekesalan Hinata sudah berada di puncaknya.

"SA-SUKE IDIOT…"

Di malam musim dingin yang akan mendekati musim semi pada bulan ferbruary, suasana kediaman Hyuuga terasa hangat dengan suara gaduh yang di hasilkan oleh dua orang yang saling kejar-kejaran. Sasuke tertawa lepas tanpa ada beban seperti hari biasa, Hanabi dan Neji hanya menjadi penonton yang menyoraki keduanya dan Hinata yang masih kesal walau sebenarnya ia merasa senang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brukk..

Hinata menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara seperti sesuatu jatuh di ranjangnya.

"Sasuke?" pekiknya, "Apa lagi sekarang?" Hinata berkacak pinggang.

"Malam ini aku menginap disini ya."

Hinata tidak bodoh, jadi ia yakin kalau apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke tadi bukan sebuah pertanyaan. Dengan alis yang mengernyit, Hinata mendekati Sasuke. Suara gesekan dari piyama sutra yang di kenakannya menciptakan irama tersendiri di telinga si Uchiha yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Tidak boleh!" ujarnya saat berdiri tepat di pinggiran ranjang, "Akan jadi masalah jika Otou-sama melihatmu di sini!" Hinata menaiki ranjang, menarik tangan kanan Sasuke berusaha membangunkan tubuh besar Sasuke yang tengkurap seperti tak bertulang."Ugh, Sasuke kau berat sekali sih!" Sasuke tak merespon, mata kelamnya memandang Hinata sayu dengan kepala tetap berada di bantal yang menyebarkan aroma shampoo Hinata.

Pada tarikan ke empat, Hinata merasakan tubuhnya seperti melayang saat dengan satu tarikan kuat dari Sasuke membuat tubuh Hinata ikut terhempas di atas ranjang. Tubuh mungilnya menindih Sasuke yang tanpa ragu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping sepupunya itu.

"S-Sasu_"

"Kumohon diamlah sebentar! Moodku sedang tidak baik." Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, Hinata yang bingung harus berbuat apa hanya dapat menolehkan kepalanya keatas memandang wajah datar Sasuke yang terlihat tenang dengan mata terpejam.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn."

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau terlihat kurang baik, Kau sakit?"

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya, menata lurus kearah langit-langit. "Hn, kurasa begitu." Ia memandang wajah sendu Hinata dengan lembut. "Hinata.."

"Hm?" jawab Hinata dengan suara yang lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"Berjanjilah… kau tidak akan meninggalkanku dengan pria lain! Terlebih dengan si rambut merah itu!"

"Eh?"

Sasuke kembali menutup matanya, "Tidak boleh. Selamanya kau tetap milikku!" gumam Sasuke.

"Ka-kau ini bicara apa?" pipi Hinata berubah merona, dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. "Sa-sasuke!" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, Hinata bernafas lega atas itu namun tak bertahan lama karena dengan mudah Sasuke merubah posisinya.

Saat ini Hinata tengah berada di bawah Sasuke, dalam kata lain Sasuke tengah menindih Hinata di bawahnya. Seringaian Sasuke muncul melihat raut ketakutan dan rona merah yang tak kunjung hilang dari pipi Hinata.

"Apa kau takut?"

"Sa-Sasuke… jangan bercanda!" Hinata mendorong dada Sasuke, namun tidak berhasil mengubah posisinya yang terhimpit di antara dua tangan kekar Sasuke. Dua kaki Sasuke yang berada di antara kaki jenjang Hinata membuat posisi meraka jadi _ehem_ sedikit mengganggu. Ranjang yang mereka tempati jadi –sangat- berantakan.

"Hinata…" bisik Sasuke lembut di sekitar leher gadis itu, membuat seluruh tubuh Hinata serasa kesemutan. "Menikahlah denganku!"

DEG.

Selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, Sasuke mengecup kemudian dengan tiba-tiba menggigit leher putih gadis itu pelan membuat sang gadis mengeluarkan suara erangan lembut. Sasuke kembali menyeringai, ia melanjutkan aksinya dengan terus memberikan sensasi aneh yang baru pertama kali gadis itu rasakan.

"Sa-hgm, Sasuke kau..hmme, me-mesum…" ujar Hinata sebisanya untuk menahan erangannya. Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia menghentikan aksinya kemudian memandang lurus kearah mata Hinata. Entah mengapa Hinata merasa sangat canggung, di remasnya kemeja Sasuke dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan tanpa di sadarinya, hal itu justru menarik perhatian Sasuke untuk menyentuh benda berwarna merah ranum tersebut.

"Kau menggodaku?"

"Ti-tidak!" suara Hinata tercekat di tenggorokan. Kini keduanya duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata yang terus menunduk.

"Jadi… apa jawabanmu?" suara Sasuke terdengar gugup, tapi Hinata tak cukup fasih untuk menyadarinya. Ia sibuk menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah super merah andalannya.

"La-lalu b-bagaimana de-dengan Otou-sama?"

"Jadi kau setuju?" tanya Sasuke sedikit tak percaya. Hinata bungkam, namun dari gelagatnya ia terlihat tidak berniat untuk tidak membenarkannya. "Kita kawin lari!" ujar Sasuke tenang.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya, "Kau gila?"

"Hm,_who know_?"

"…"

"…"

"S-Sasuke,"

"Apa?"

"Hmm.." Hinata tampak ragu mengucapkannya, "Apa aku b-boleh m-me-menciummu?" entah pikiran itu datang dari mana, tapi untuk saat ini Hinata merasa sangat ingin melakukannya.

Sasuke pun tampak sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hinata, namun tak lama ekspresinya kembali seperti sedia kala. "kedengarannya menarik." Ia menyeringai, membuat ketampanannya berlipat ganda.

Dengan keraguan yang masih tersisa, Hinata menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke. Sasuke dapat merasakan tangan Hinata yang bergetar dan tatapan mata gadis itu yang terlihat tidak percaya diri.

"Gugup?" bisik Sasuke, Hinata mengangguk membenarkan. Terdengar suara kekehan kecil dari Sasuke yang kemudian berubah menjadi senyum termanis yang pertama kali ini Hinata lihat. Sasuke yang tidak sabaran mendekatkan wajahnya hingga tersisa kurang dari lima cm ia memiringkan kepanya, dan..

Keduanya saling berbagi kelembutan kasih yang di sampaikan melalui bibir masing-masing. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, meresapi setiap kecupan yang di berikan Hinata di bibirnya. Semakin lama kecupan demi kecupan berubah menjadi ciuman yang lebih sadar, Hinata membuka bibirnya saat lidah Sasuke mengusap lembut dan mendesak untuk masuk. tangan Sasuke bergerak kearah tengkuk Hinata, menekan lembut kepala gadis itu untuk lebih merasakan kelembutan dan menghilangkan keraguan yang masih tersisa di dalam diri Hinata.

Hinata mulai membiasakan diri, terbukti saat lidah lunaknya ikut dalam peperangan yang seolah tak mengenal usai. Sasuke menyeringai dalam ciumannya, ia mengubah posisi kepalanya dan semakin menekankan bibirnya, nafas tersengal dari Hinata menandakan gadis itu mulai membutuhkan oksigen. Tapi, Sasuke tak gencar, ia terus menyerang bibir kemerahan Hinata sampai akhirnya ia juga membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Sasuke masih menempelkan keningnya di kening Hinata, ia ingin lebih lama merasakan hembusan nafas Hinata yang terdengar memburu.

"Hahaha…tadi itu menyenangkan." Gumam Sasuke.

"Idiot," Hinata merona. Sekali lagi ia mengap-megap saat Sasuke menciumnya lagi. Lebih dari 3 menit Sasuke baru melepaskan bibirnya.

"Yang itu giliranku!" gumamnya, " Dan ku pastikan ini akan jadi malam yang panjang!"

"H-hah?"

Dinginnya sore di pertengahan musim gugur membuat kepulan asap tipis keluar dari mulut gadis berambut merah muda saat ia berbicara. Di depan meja yang ia tempati juga duduk seorang pria berambut merah yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Jadi dia langsung menamparmu setelah kau menciumnya,eh?" wanita bernama Haruno Sakura itu terkikik setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya, ia mengangkat syal hijau tuanya menutupi bibirnya saat tertawa.

"Diamlah!" Gaara –nama cowok itu mendengus kesal, di abaikannya segelas cappucino yang menguarkan aroma khas di depan mejanya tersebut. "Aku menemuimu bukan untuk kau tertawakan." Gaara menatap tajam Sakura.

"Hahaha… ya, ya, ya aku tahu. Aku hanya tidak dapat membayangkan seperti apa wajahmu saat itu." Sakura mengambil gelas berisi secangkir teh hangat lalu meminumnya sedikit sebelum kembali berbicara, "Aku tahu seperti apa sifat asli Hinata, wajar jika ia memukulmu setelah apa yang kau lakukan." Sakura sebisa mungkin menahan tawanya.

"Aku kan hanya menciumnya." Gaara merasa dirinya tak bersalah.

"Hinata itu berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang sering kau permainkan Gaara."

"Hn, dia memang berbeda."

"Hei..hei.. jangan berharap terlalu banyak" Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. "Kau pernah dengar kisah romeo dan juliet?" Sakura menopang wajahnya di kedua tangan yang ia lipat di atas meja.

"Hn, aku tidak suka cerita romantis."

Sakura menghela nafas, "terserah apa katamu. Tapi saat ini Hinata berada pada posisi yang sama seperti Juliet, kau tahu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ekspresi Sakura seketika berubah sendu, "Kisah di mana dia harus memilih cinta dari keluarganya, atau cinta dari kekasih terlarangnya."

"Hn?" Gaara memiringkan kepalanya, mata azure-nya menyiratkan kebingungan, seandainya saja di kedua sisi kepala Gaara terdapat sepasang telinga anjing berwarna hitam dan sebuah ekor pendek pasti..

"Wha.. imutnya!" Sakura mencubit gemas pipi Gaara membuatnya mendapatkan deatglare terbaik dari teman kuliahnya tersebut.

Tok..tok…!

"Masuk!"

Sasuke memasuki ruang kerja milik Hyuuga Hiashi setelah menerima persetujuan dari pemiliknya, perlahan ia berjalan mendekati meja berbentuk oval dengan ukiran tradisional yang terbuat dari kayu terbaik di mana sudah duduk sang pemilik ruangan di depannya.

"Ada apa?" suara datar dari Hiashi mengintrupsi Sasuke.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyentuh kursi di dekatnya meski Hiashi memintanya untuk duduk. Suasana hening kembali terjadi dan hanya di isi oleh suara ketukan ringan dari perapian yang menyala.

"Hn, aku berharap banyak padamu. Ku harap kau tidak mengecewakanku!" Hiashi menautkan jari-jarinya dan menumpukan dagunya di sana, mata uniknya menatap serius kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak merespon, ia berjalan kearah jendela dan menyentuh gorden putih transparan yang melambai lembut di terpa angin sore. "Hinata… saat masih di senior-high dia pernah menyukai teman sekolahnya." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, Hiashi mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti dengan topik yang di bicarakan Sasuke.

"Dia sangat suka warna putih, tapi saat tahu orang yang di sukainya menyukai warna_ orange_… Dia jadi sering memakai warna cerah itu." Hiashi ingat saat Hinata memilih memakai syal orange padalah ia merasa itu warna yang aneh dan terlalu mencolok. "Lalu saat aku bilang aku benci warna itu, dia malah semakin sering menggunakannya." Tawa Sasuke terdengar sepi, "Entah kenapa, anak itu selalu melakukan apa yang tidak ku sukai!"

"Hn. Paman, kau pernah memintaku untuk segera menikah kan?" Sasuke menghadap Hiashi, di tatapnya wajah cemas sang paman setelah ia mengucapkan kalimatnya. Sasuke tahu ayah Hinata tersebut tidak bodoh, dia tentu tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Sasuke akan berakhir. Namun, ekspresinya tetap tenang dan datar seolah ia berharap kata-kata itu tidak akan pernah terucap oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan!" Hiashi menyesap teh hijau di mejanya.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, ia kemudian meletakkan sebuah amplop putih di depan meja Hiashi. "Kurasa itu bisa menjelaskan semuanya!" lalu Sasuke keluar begitu saja meninggalkan Hiashi yang mulai penasaran dengan isi dalam amplop putih yang di berikan Sasuke.

…

"Ada apa?" Sasuke yang baru menutup pintu ruang kerja Hiashi menolehkan kepanya kearah suara di depannya, tampak Hanabi tengah berdiri melipat kedua tangannya dengan gaya angkuh. Sasuke tersenyum sinis sambil memejamkan matanya, ia lalu berjalan melewati Hanabi.

"belajar lah yang benar, bibi!" ujar Sasuke seraya menepuk ujung kepala Hanabi pelan.

"Hn?"

…

Di dalam ruangannya Hiashi menyemburkan teh yang kembali ia sesap saat membaca isi dari dalam amplop.

"A-aku… akan jadi kakek?" Hiashi bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa lagi, ia hanya menganga sambil membaca isi surat yang berasal dari rumah sakit Konoha berulang-ulang. Entah ia harus senang atau malah murka, tapi sepertinya pendapat yang kedua akan ia pikirkan lebih jauh lagi.

"Jadi… apa kau sudah menemukan hasilnya?"

"Kukira begitu."

"Lalu?"

"Karena paman Hiashi tidak memiliki pilihan, sepertinya semua akan berjalan dengan baik." Sasuke melemparkan kunci mobilnya, "Kau dua tahun lebih tua dariku. Sebaiknya kau juga segera menebus kesalahanmu pada pacar bercepolmu itu!" mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang terkesan menggoda itu, Neji tidak dapat menahan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Sialan kau!" gumam Neji seraya tersenyum sinis.

…

_Dosa manis yang kamu lakukan selalu aku sukai, karena kamu adalah iblis yang baik. Karena, aku tahu kamu tak akan pernah sekalipun membiarkan malaikatku menangis. Maka demi apapun, akan ku pertahankan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu. Karena aku menyayangimu… selamanya!_

_By: Uchiha Mikoto in the heaven._

_Ps, mama suka dengan nama cucu mama, Uchiha Amehoshi… itu nama yang indah!_

…_**Owari…**_

…

_**Well, **_**silahkan kalau ada yang mau menyampaikan unek-unek perihal fic gaje ini! Saya siap kok menerima segala kritikan maupun pujian*kalo ada!*. oia, nama **_**'Amehoshi' **_**saya dapet dari kamus kalo ngak salah artinya bintang jatuh,*bener ngak sih?* kalo salah jangan sungkan buat ingetin ya?**

**Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kalian berkenan meninggalkan jejak review buat fic ini…**

**Mind to review please?**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**


End file.
